The Diary of Courier Six
by AlandrasChaos
Summary: It was supposed to be her last job before she retired, Jenny was known as the Courier Six. Her job was to deliver the platinum chip to the Vegas Strip but only ended up with a bullet in the head and a bunch of missing memories. The desire of revenge burns inside of her but she also must figure out why she keeps getting flash backs of a time she doesn't remember. All with war near.
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary of Courier Six**

 **Chapter 1: It was never the end**

 _'It was supposed to be my last job, my last time out on that road. I was going to retire after all of this. I was going to find a home, settle down. Start living a life that didn't involve any more danger. Yet it had seemed fate had changed my path, my destiny. I was shot in the head, a bullet lodged deep into my brain changed that all. I woke up with a part of memories gone. I woke up to my hopes, my dreams, my plans all gone. That woman who was shot in the head that night had died. All over what? What did I do to deserve a bullet lodged into my skull? That I am still trying to figure out. All I remember was this man in a checkered suit.. Taking that very package I was supposed to deliver to the New Vegas strip. A platinum chip. I don't know how important this package was but I do know that I need to get it back. I know that I need to hunt this man down. He needs to pay for what he did. The woman that woke up in Goodsprings after that fateful night. She no longer has dreams of settling down, she no longer has dreams of living that safe life on a quiet farm with a lover. Her plans have changed. Fate had woke up that fire in her. That's how she was born.'_

"Hey boss, whatchya got there?" A raspy voice called out from the other side of the camp fire.

The woman slowly settled her pen down by her side and sighed deeply. Running her fingers over the leather covered journal. She closed it tightly, wrapping the bindings around it and sneaking it into her pack. Closing her eyes and giving a weak smile, the woman looked up at her companion. He was an old Ghoul, Prewar. The woman had picked him up along in her travels out investigating a mysterious radio signal coming from Black Mountain. She rescued the Ghoul from a group of crazed Super Mutants and offered a place by her side. The Ghoul didn't hesitate to take her offer. He hadn't really told her much of his past. Only the fact he came from an old ranch in Mexico. His name was Raul Tejada, the last surviving member of his family. The old Ghoul, despite always complaining when they had to sneak around had proved to be invaluable in a fire fight. The woman was always glad to have an extra pair of eyes and ears around to help out. Running her hands up and down her legs quickly, she moved her dark eyes up to the night sky, the pops from the camp fire echoing in her ears. She took in a long breath and looked back down at her companion.

"I.. ah.. I suppose you've never seen me writing in.. it… before." The woman hesitated.

"Look boss you don't need to be shy." Raul cackled.

"Ever since.. I got..shot in the head. I get lapses in memory. So I tend to write a lot down. Try to keep my thoughts together." She sighed.

"Good idea boss." Raul's gaze moved over the woman's frame. Jenny was an odd sort. He couldn't quite figure out what was going on in that woman's head. She was quick on her feet. Eyes sharper then an eagle and a resolve so strong it could crack the Hoover dam. Yet she remained quite reclusive even in their travels. Raul was more observant then he liked to be. He always tried to figure out what made everyone tick. Yet despite being pulled along a path of revenge he couldn't quite figure out what drove Jenny so hard. He knew of her past, he knew what she had to go through. Yet he still couldn't figure out why she kept stepping forward, foot after foot, step after step, ever forward. Seeing the woman reach up and adjust the bandana that had always adorned her forehead, Raul frowned. Since the first time they met. Jenny had always worn that dusty colored bandana. It was like she was trying to hide something behind it. Yet the Ghoul never pried. The woman's blonde wavy hair draped over her dark brown hues. Her head sank down on her chest. It was obvious she was struggling to stay awake. Raising up to his feet, the old Ghoul and kneeled down by the woman's side gently nudging her shoulder. Jenny snapped up straight, her hues looking Raul dead in the eye. Her head tipped a bit over to the side and a weak smile spread acrossed her face.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Get some sleep boss. I'll keep an eye out.. Granted my vision isn't so good with these cataracts and all." Raul backed away from her.

Jenny didn't say anything. Yet the woman had simply bared her teeth a bit at her companion. He was right. She had pushed herself to hard sometimes. Simply forgetting to sleep and even eat. Raul had always been on her toes about taking better care of herself. Not like it mattered. She already died once. A missing meal wasn't going to kill her, a bullet certainly couldn't. Groaning in frustration, Jenny dug into her pack and pulled out a makeshift sleeping bag. Raising up to her feet, she whipped out the bag and laid it down flat on the hard ground. To many times Jenny had claimed the hard ground to sleep on. She had grown so used to it, sleeping in a soft bed had proved to be more difficult.

"Shouldn't you rest Raul?" Jenny gazed over at her shoulder. The Ghoul was back up against a blown over stump. He looked tired but never complained about it.

"No boss, like I said, I'll keep an eye out while you rest." He gave her a weak smile.

The corner of Jenny's mouth sank down a bit disappointed. Raul had been stubborn at times. She supposed it probably was for the better though. Hopefully by the next time they settled in for the night, the stubborn Ghoul would finally sleep. He didn't do it much, it concerned her but he had yet to trip up because of it. Jenny relied on him a lot more then she led him on to believe. After her years of traveling alone on the road delivering packages, her job felt easier now she was no longer by herself.

"You shouldn't worry about me all the time Raul. Take care of yourself too." Jenny sank down on top of her sleeping bag and tucked her arm under her head. Those tired hues gazing over at her companion.

"No worries Boss, its fine. You need to sleep." Raul gave her a bright smile.

"Yeah.. Yeah.." Jenny muttered. The woman turned over and sighed in feeling her body relax as she began to drift off asleep.

#

' _I got those memories again, or dreams. It's hard to tell the difference so much anymore between the long days of wondering the road or fighting off the occasional cazadores. I wake up alone, on top of large building. Alone. I am always alone. I've never been able to shake that feeling regardless of who I travel with. I always end up alone in the end. That's not the matter though. I always wake up on top of this large domed building alone. My head feeling like it was split open. Hard to say.. I don't know anymore.'_

Jenny closed her journal and sighed. Slipping the journal quickly back into her pack. She straightened herself up from her makeshift sleeping bag and rose up to her feet. Reaching down, she rolled up her sleeping bag tightly and slipped it into her pack as well. The longer her travels on this never ending road, the stronger she felt. Ever since she first woke up in Goodsprings, she felt so weak. Her muscles always screamed at her. Her brains felt scrambled so much she needed to be taught how to shoot a gun again before she even dared to begin wondering off into the Mojave.

"You alright Boss? You couldn't stop tossing and turning all night." Raul called out from his post.

Jenny only sighed. This had seemingly become a regular occurrence. Her companion had kept an eye on her while she slept for her to only wake up more exhausted then before and Raul complaining about how she was constantly tossing and turning. It was always the same dream. Waking up alone on that tall building, alone. She couldn't toss the feeling though. Was it just a dream or a forgotten memory? Perhaps Jenny would never know. Maybe she just needed to get laid or perhaps drown her sorrows with a bottle of whisky. Leaning down and throwing her pack over her shoulder, she walked over to Raul's side and gave him half a smile.

"Just the same old dream." The woman's voice sounded sad.

"You know boss, for as long as I've known you, your dreams have only been getting worse." Raul sighed.

"It's not like I can do anything about it Raul… you know? What am I going to do.. See a doctor? It's not like the Mojave has a lot of options for doctors." Jenny walked away from her companion, gazing briefly back at him over her shoulder.

"Alright alright, I hear you." Raul grumbled.

Stopping in her tracks, focused down the road. Those dark hues squinting from the harsh sun. Reaching up to block out the sunlight with her hand, she turned herself once again, focusing those hues back at her companion.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't of lashed out." Jenny gave Raul another weak smile.

"I haven't felt like.. Myself.. I-"

"Look boss, I get it. Don't apologize. Just focus on where we need to go. I am here for your support." Raul interrupted.

Closing her mouth tightly, Jenny looked at the Ghoul sideways and nodded. She understood what he was saying. She needed to stop apologizing and needed to start focusing on the task at hand. Jenny had been a complete mess since leaving Goodsprings. Her mind was all over the place, but since stumbling acrossed Black Mountain and offering the Ghoul a spot by her side, Raul had remained on top of Jenny's scrambled mind. Each day that passed though the stronger her thoughts have gotten and the less foggy things grew. She was still recovering, still trying to figure it all out. It had been a tough road so far but she was thankful for her companion's help.

"Alright, it's off to Novac to gather some supplies then I think we should head on off to Freeside." Jenny gave Raul a brief warm smile. Something that surprised her Ghoul companion.

"Sounds good Boss." Raul gave her a curt nod.

#

"God dammit I can't find it.." Jenny hissed. The woman scrambled around the weapons chest at the foot of her bed.

Standing up, the woman ran her hands down her face, almost clawing against it. Lowering her arms she took in a deep breath and sighed slowly, calming her annoyances. The residents at Novac had come to embrace the courier for the help she gave them. Their concern with the Ghouls spilling out from the Repconn test sight was really no issue. In turn she was given a room free of charge after learning one of their own had sold Boone's wife to slavers. Jenny had just seen all of that as another day's work but she had appreciated the room. It was a place to get off the road and kick off her shoes. A place where she knew the Deathclaws couldn't reach her and the Legion's assassins had no chance of finding her. She could rest easy here and ease her busy mind, even if it was for a little bit. The woman was surprised to find her room was so clean when she aquired it. Compared to the other places she normally called a nights sleep in, her room in Novac had been a heaven sent.

"What are you looking for Boss?" Her companion called out from the other side of the room.

"I had a Proton axe here some where…. I don't remember where I found this piciluar weapon but it really came in handy. Was hoping I didn't misplace it." Jenny sighed.

"Hmm.. Could it be here?" Raul was pointing at the side of her dresser.

Jenny frowned, not saying a word. Her hues gazed over to the side of her dresser and low and behold there was the Proton axe. The weapon was giving off a soft blue glow. Almost felt comforting to the woman.

"What would I do without you Raul." Jenny gave him a bright smile.

"Don't go soft on me Boss." Raul laughed softly.

The smile didn't last long on the woman's face. Leaving her spot from the other side of the bed. Jenny took a step over to the side of the dresser, her fingers wrapping around the handle of the axe. This weapon was special to her, it could take down waves of enemies without an issue. It was also surprisingly light in weight as well. Taking the strap of the weapon, Jenny immediately flung it over her shoulder, letting it hang in its once familiar spot on her back.

"That's more like it." The woman beamed.

"Off to Freeside then?" Raul inquired.

"Off we go.." Jenny gave him a brief smile.

 **Authors Note:**

 **This is actually a bit of an experimental fic. I wanted to change some things around in the New Vegas story as well. I wanted to give my courier some memory issues due to past events. So apart of her journey isn't just taking down Benny but also slowly finding out what previously happened to her. This is more of a story of self discovery and acceptance. She's a fairly closed off girl so as the story progresses perhaps we will see her open up more. An yes there will be a romance involved! Just not with Raul as many people might expect. The character will get introduced a bit later ;). If you've been reading my other Fallout Story 'On Thin Ice'. Jenny is NOTHING like Ruby. She's a lot more serious and a lot more sassy. Until then Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Diary of Courier Six**

 **Chapter 2: The jungle of Freeside**

Freeside wasn't exactly what Jenny had pictured in her mind. It was cleaner and more organized then what she expected. She could only imagine how the strip compared. Much of the Mojave was sparse towns with nearly collapsed buildings. Freeside, despite dirty had just enough organization to keep things chugging along. Jenny presumed that this was mostly due to the help from the Kings as well as The Followers of the Apocalypse. This wasn't a perfect system, still thugs ran about the streets an one needed to keep their gun close just in case. Dragging her feet through the thick dust, the woman's dark hues gazed up just enough to see countless drugged up people littering the streets. It was a sad sight. Turning her gaze over to the form of her companion, Jenny gave Raul a sad smile.

"Why I ever insisted in retiring in the Mojave baffles me." Jenny sighed.

Raul caught up to the woman's side. After their long walk from Novac, he could feel his knees cracking and popping with each step. He only ever complained about it when they had to sneak around. Yet despite dragging the old man around, Jenny never slowed down, never stopped pressing forward. She was a wanderer. The thought that the woman had even considered settling down seemed out of her character. Then Raul never knew what the woman was like before the Goodsprings incident.

"Why you ever insisted in retiring in the first place boss, baffles me." Raul retorted.

"Ha ha very funny." The woman laughed.

It was good to see her smile.

The woman had pushed herself ahead, trying to pay little attention to those drugged up people littering the streets. Raul could tell it bothered her a bit. As much as she tried to hide her nature, he could tell she cared. Jenny came off has hard natured. Cold and calculating but she had a big heart. One that would live to see the people of the Mojave survive. It was admirable.

Then it was like something caught her eye. Jenny moved quicker and quicker away from her companion, almost trotting down the worn down roadway and veering around a corner.

"Leave the old man behind.." Raul muttered to himself.

Jenny wasted no time in covering the small amount of distance she needed in order to get over to the Atomic Wrangler. Stopping herself as she got closer to the door, the woman turned her attentions to her slower companion

"This looks just like the spot that rat bastard would probably stop at." Jenny hissed.

The woman wasted no time in opening the door, holding it open long enough for Raul to catch it. Entering the building, her dark hues gazed around until they met with a man behind a counter. The beeping from the slot machines ringing out in the background along with the chattering and laughing from the Wrangler's guests.

"Welcome to the Atomic Wrangler." The man called out from behind the counter. Jenny gave him a brief smile and walked over to the counter, her hands gliding over the top as she leaned her weight against it.

"What can I do you for?" The man asked.

"I'm looking for a man." Jenny drummed her fingers.

"For the night?" The man inquired.

Straightening herself up the woman tipped her head and frowned briefly. She then leaned back against the counter and looked the man dead in the eye.

"No.. not for the night."

"Well I'll need more details then doll." He sighed.

Raul could almost see the hatred immediately spread over Jenny's face the moment she had thought of that man. It was so heavy he could almost feel it radiating off of her. Jenny straightened herself up once more pulling her arms off the counter and looking the other man dead in the eye.

"A man in a black and white checkered coat. Dark eyes, black hair, wore it a bit slicked back. A bit crazed.." Jenny snapped.

"Oh! Ohh you mean Benny? He runs the Tops over in the Strip." The man frowned.

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you." Jenny was about to pull away when she noticed the man shaking his head.

"Before you go.. You can't just walk right into the Strip unless you have enough caps, or a passport..."

"That won't be an issue." Jenny shot him a sharp frown.

"Alright alright, anything else I can help you with?" He inquired.

"Actually, I need a place for the night, got rooms for rent?" Jenny relaxed once more.

"Yes. 10 caps a night."

Without hesitating, the woman slipped 10 caps out of her pocket and slid them acrossed the counter. The man took them and handed her a key.

"Top floor, last room at the end of the hallway." He gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks." Jenny nodded then turned herself over to Raul.

Raul's gaze caught up with Jenny's. Stepping over to him, she reached out and slipped a key into his hands. A small smile growing acrossed her face. The Ghoul grew confused.

"What's this for boss?" He asked.

"Rest up Raul, it's been a long day. I'll be down here drinking if you need anything." She gave him a brief wink and nudged him off towards the steps.

Watching her companion disappear, Jenny turned herself back over to the counter and ordered herself two beers. Moving herself over to an empty table along side the far end of the room. She placed her pack down on the floor next to her chair and sank down. The woman had wished to drown away everything in alcohol's warm embrace. Reaching over to one of the beers, she pulled the cap off and slipped it right into the pocket of her jacket. Wrapping her fingers around the beer, she took a long swig and gently placed the bottle down on the table and sighed softly. Leaning over, she zipped open her pack and pulled out her journal and pen, placing it in front of her and opening it up to write a new entry.

' _It's A Tuesday Afternoon. Like the time of day really matters. Today I found out where that man is located. Of course a man dressed as fancy as him lives in the Strip. Even found out he runs his own casino called the Tops. As much as my drive is screaming at me to march over there right now to take his life. I have to be careful and precise about this. Mindlessly murdering someone out of the blue wouldn't be good for the NCR's cause. Since many have come to associate them with me. With how scrambled my brains are though, I am sure many have come to call me mindless. Benny will get his soon, just.. Not right now..'_

It was a fact the woman had come to settle on. Now was not the time to move in. Now was not the time to get her revenge. She had to calculate the right moment, she had to gain the trust of the Staff of the Tops. She had to turn everyone against Benny so when she finally made her move, she wouldn't be dragging anyone down into her mess. As much as it killed her to wait. Jenny knew this was going to be the right thing to do. Specially if she wanted to keep the peace between The Strip and the NCR. Jenny never asked to be dragged into this mess but it was one she was willing to stick her neck out on.

#

Raul found himself stirring. Getting enough sleep, the Ghoul pulled himself out of bed and slipped himself right back into his armor. Jenny had insisted he wear a pair of heavy leather armor with a fedora, worried the Ghoul would sunburn. However that was something bound to never happen. Yet to ease her worries, Raul only listened to her complaints and followed her orders. Wondering out of the room, Raul closed the door behind him and gazed down at the large room from the balcony. Most of the guests had inhabited the other rooms in the Atomic Cowboy, gambling. Yet Jenny wasn't anywhere to be seen. A sick feeling was growing in the pit of the Ghoul's stomach. Wandering down the stairs, Raul looked around before his old eyes caught a form just standing outside the door. Moving himself towards the door, he gently nudged it open and gazed outside. There the woman was, leaning against the side of the building, taking in a long drag from her cigarette. He never knew Jenny smoked.

"Oh there you are." Raul quipped.

Jenny's dark eyes snapped over to where Raul was standing. Flicking her cigarette she gave the old Ghoul a gentle smile. This was the most relaxed Raul had seen the Courier. Still there was a quiet pain that had buried deep in her face.

"Come out for a bit." Jenny motioned.

"Alright boss." Raul nodded.

Moving himself out of the door way, Raul took a step over to her side, copying her motion and leaning against the wall as well, tucking his leg up.

Jenny looked away from the Ghoul's form, reaching up she took in a slow drag of her cigarette. Blowing it out gently, her eyes gazed back over at her companion, the gentle smile never leaving her face.

"You know you were probably right." The woman blurted, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean Boss?" Raul inquired.

"I.. probably wouldn't of.. Been able to settle down an retire." Jenny laughed weakly, taking another drag of her cigarette before she threw the butt down on the ground and extinguished it with her foot.

"I would of gotten restless.. Give it a year perhaps, growing maize would of bored my mind and I probably would of ended up wondering that damn road yet again." Jenny sighed.

"Nothing wrong with that boss." Raul looked over to her, his cloudy blue eyes searching her dark hues.

"Yeah.. Funny how reality is so much different from dreams." Jenny smiled. "What about you. You haven't talked much about yourself, despite the fact you came from Mexico."

Raul pulled himself away from the wall and ran his hand over his face briefly, releasing a slow sigh.

"Sensitive topic.. Raul, I'm sorry.. I don't mean to pry." Jenny pulled herself away from the wall, her brows raising up in concern.

"Oh no boss its alright. In due time.. In due time." Raul lowered his hand, gazing up at the concerned woman.

Jenny leaned back against the wall and pulled her arms up against her chest crossing them in front of her. Slowly taking a breath in the woman gazed over at Raul. The Ghoul had obviously been lost in thought. He was remembering the times back in his life and Jenny immediately regretted making him remember whatever pains he had felt. She was almost envious though. Despite being 200 years old, from his own words Raul could recall everything that ever happened to him. His mind was sharper then a tack, something to balance her memory lapses and the feeling of being left in the clouds.

"We.. Uh.. We aren't going to go after Benny right now.." Jenny broke the silence once more.

"What are you saying Boss? You've been so set on killing him." Raul gazed up at the woman. Confusion growing over his face.

"It's not the right time. Soon but not yet." Jenny sighed hard. "Me being affiliated with the NCR hasn't made this choice easy Raul, but I need to do the right thing. I need to gain the trust from Benny's employees. When I do that.. Then I can make my move." She straightened herself up.

There she was. As much as Jenny hated to admit she wasn't an air head. She was more calculating and smart then the woman had given herself credit for. Raul would have never even thought about what kind of impact it would have on the NCR. If the woman had gained the trust from the employees of the Tops.. They would just tell everyone it was an unknown that had killed Benny. Not a crazed courier hell bent on revenge.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Jenny is a complicated onion. She has layers. Her top layer she can come off as a heartless asshole but the more time someone spends with her the more she shows of her heart. Trying to introduce this complicated onion hasn't been easy but I think I got the swing of it. Slow updates with the chapters, but until then Happy Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Diary of Courier Six**

 **Chapter 3: Truth revealed.**

The woman could begin to feel the sharp edge of her anger fray into nervousness. Her gut was unsettled and her mind looping over and over that one night her life changed forever. Jenny's hands bound by a rope too tight around her wrists. Her head pounding from the shovel she took to the temple of her head. Never in her life was she more scared, more terrified about what was going to happen. That night as she looked right into the eyes of the man who held her life in his hands. That night she took a bullet to the head, that took away who she was and made her into what she was now.

" _The game was all rigged from the start"_

Maybe Jenny didn't envy Raul so bad for being able to remember everything. Maybe the reason she had lapses in her memories was to forget potentially much worse things that had happened. Still it would be nice to know what had happened during that missing time she experienced. If the game was always rigged then Jenny must have been the constantly losing player. This was all about to turn around though. She was tired of losing. Tired of others saying what would happen in her life. She was going to start controlling her own destiny and it started with Jenny telling Victor off.

That damn robot had been following the women the moment she had left Goodsprings. All away around the damn map until she hit Novac. Seeing him outside the gate, just.. waiting for seemingly nothing really bothered her. He never told her why, never told her where he was going. He only ever told her that he was traveling the road like she was. Jenny only supposed that eventually all roads around the Mojave had lead to New Vegas and he was headed there as well. It wasn't until that damn robot told Jenny to meet up with Mr. House in the Lucky 38 was when she clued in what Victor's piece in all of this was. Benny was right. The game was rigged and it was Mr. House who had been controlling everyone from the beginning. Jenny was courier six. The sixth courier to deliver a package to the Vegas Strip, but what was different about hers was, she actually didn't have a dud. All of the others wrapped up in this game had been disposable in the game Mr. House played. Telling that damn robot that she would see Mr. House when she felt like it was almost a big middle finger pointed at the man controlling this whole game. She was taking control, whether he liked it or not.

Yet here the woman's anger had began to fray. She stood outside the Tops just gazing at the door with Raul looking over her shoulder curious. She could almost feel her hands trembling at the thought of finally meeting Benny once again. All of this time dreaming of the time she would see the life drain away from Benny's eyes almost came crashing to an end. Jenny almost wanted to run away from it all. The decision was here and now and there was no turning back.

"You ok Boss?" Raul called out from behind her breaking the woman out of her thought. Turning her head briefly she gave a quick nod.

"Lets do this." She sighed.

Reaching up her hand pushed on the door, entering the Tops. Immediately they were reached by the staff of the Tops.

"Hey baby, welcome to the Tops hotel and Casino, only staff members are allowed to carry weapons." A man named Swank called out from behind the counter. Jenny zoned in on the man. Walking over to the counter, she leaned up against it, drumming her fingers a bit.

"I need to talk to you.." Jenny's voice dropped.

"What can I do you for?" Swank tipped his head.

"Benny. He stole something from me. I need to get it back." Jenny dropped her arms down to her sides.

"Jeeze baby that's an awful big thing to accuse Benny over." Swank frowned.

Perhaps it was in the way Jenny spoke or moved. But she had a way of talking to people that grabbed their attention and made them listen. Never once had the woman ever been accused of lying. It amazed Raul, he just sat back and watched the scene fold in front of him.

"I need you to listen to me.. Benny was gone for some time right? Did he ever tell you where he was going?" Jenny inquired.

"No, he just told us he was off to handle some business off near Goodsprings." Swank looked down at the floor.

"His business was dealing with me, sir. Benny took something very important from me." Jenny sighed.

"Look kid I don't know what to tell you, how do I know your telling the truth." Swank reached up and rubbed his temples, trying to figure out on how to deal with the situation.

"You hear of that courier up in Goodsprings that was shot in the head?" Jenny inquired.

"Yeah.. Yeah I remember hearing it mentioned on the radio." Swank leaned against the counter.

"And Benny had business to take care of near Goodsprings right.." Jenny's voice dropped.

Reaching up the woman had gently began to untie the bandana wrapped around her head. Pulling it off of her forehead, she gazed dead into the man's eyes. That old anger swirling up once more.

"I am that courier, I am that business Benny had to take care of near Goodsprings. He shot me in the head and left me to die. He took something very important from me." Jenny's voice grew more unsettle.

The man looked up at Jenny's forehead, reaching up he covered his mouth and shook his head. It all then clicked together for him. He remembered Benny mentioning his business off near Goodsprings, remembered him mentioning how he needed to pick something up that could perhaps better the casino's business on the strip. Little did Swank figure it would end up in the near murder of an innocent life. The woman deserved every little bit of anger she felt towards the owner of the Tops.

"Jesus kid, Alright I'll let you keep your weapons and I'll call Benny down here so you can look through his things and get back whatever you need. Just take the elevators at the back up to the 13th floor. I'll be sure to tell the others to leave you alone. Your welcome here anytime you want, an whatever you need. Just let me know." Swank tapped the counter with his hand and nodded.

"Thank you sir." Jenny gave him a weak smile.

Before Raul had the chance to even get a glimpse at the women's forehead, she had wrapped that bandana back around it and tied the knot tightly around the base of her head. For as long as he known the women, she had never shown what was under it. He had figured the scar from the shot to her head was hidden under that bandana, like a bad memory needing to be buried. Jenny pulled herself away from the counter and her gaze locked with Raul's. The old anger seemed to ease up. Giving the old Ghoul a thumbs up, the woman nodded her head an made her way further inside the casino taking a look around.

The woman had never expected earning the trust of the staff members would have been this easy, but when a sad tale of cold blooded murder had been spilled on the radio waves it was hard not to pay attention to it. Especially when all the puzzle pieces matched up right in front of you. Making her way slowly down the hallway, Jenny had quickly made her way over to the elevators making sure she didn't come off as to suspicious to any of the guests. Her finger glided over the button, mashing it several times. She would hate to get caught or even seen by Benny now of all times.

The elevator doors slid open and the women slipped inside, shortly followed by Raul. Reaching out she smashed the button for floor 13 and sunk back into the far corner of the elevator car. The light cascading from her proton axe lighting up the small car in a gentle hue of blue.

"You haven't known me for very long Raul.. I mean.. am I right for wanting revenge or do you think this is all petty." Jenny asked, her dark hues gazing over to her companion.

"Your asking the wrong man about that Boss." Raul sighed. "But.. If you feel like it's the right thing to do, then that is all that matters."

"Yeah, your right." Jenny straightened herself up.

It wasn't very long till the elevator doors opened. Slipping out of the car quickly, Jenny looked around, her hues searching her surroundings to make sure Benny wasn't anywhere close. Walking calmly down the hallway, she immediately caught sight of his room. Zeroing in on it. She walked up to the door and kneeled down. Reaching up, the woman pulled a bobby pin out from her hair and slipped it right into the lock. With a few nudges and flicks, Jenny quickly unlocked the door. She wasted no time sneaking into his room, closing the door behind Raul.

"Alright, we are looking for a poker chip.. A platinum poker chip that says the Lucky 38 on it." Jenny raised back up to her feet, her voice soft.

"Ok boss." Raul nodded and began to shift through Benny's belongings.

It honestly felt like they had been searching for forever. Jenny kept digging through Benny's bags, dressers and whatever else was laying around the room. Feeling herself growing annoyed, her gaze immediately caught something off. Seeing a hole punched in the far wall of Benny's room, the woman slowly frowned, making her way through the huge gaping hole and into a whole new room. Her eyes immediately rested on the form of a large securitron hanging out in the far side of the room. His screen showing that of a smiling face.

"Erh.. Who.. Are you?" Jenny asked the bot.

"Why, I am Yes Man!" The robot replied, his voice a lot more chipper then the other securitrons that had dotted along the border of the Vegas strip.

"Ehh.. Why are you here?" The woman felt her annoyance growing even more.

"An why are you here?" The bot asked.

"Just answer the damn question." Jenny snapped.

"Benny programmed me to take over 's network once he had downloaded the data off the Platinum Chip." The bot's voice sounding as chipper as ever.

"An what good would that be?" The woman pried.

"Once that happened, I could take over the Network giving Benny access to take over the Strip!" The bot was way to gleeful over it.

Her heart sank.

Jenny turned herself around, facing away from the harmless robot. Her hues gazed up at Raul, shaking her head.

"Taking someone's life means nothing in the face of ultimate power." Her voice grew strained.

"Boss..I.."

"No its ok." Jenny interrupted. Turning herself back to the bot, her dark hues gazed up at that smiling screen.

"Where is the Platinum Chip?" Jenny pressed.

"Why Benny has it. Are you looking for it?" The Bot had wasted no time in answering.

Without warning, Jenny snapped her arm around behind her and whipped her proton axe right into the screen of Yes Man. Crashing the proton blade over and over into the bot until he crumpled over into a dead pile. Stepping away from the sparking bot, Jenny holstered her proton axe back over her shoulder and shuddered a bit trying to keep her emotions in check.

"He's going to die.." Jenny snapped.

The woman moved herself out of the room and shook her head gently. Looking over at her companion once more, he could see the mixed emotions boiling up. She looked hurt and confused.

"I'm fucking done with these games.. It ends now." Jenny snapped once more, her eyes burning a hole right over at Raul.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thank you for reading this far! I hope you are all enjoying it. The story is also far from over! Slow chapter updates but until then.. Happy Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Diary of Courier Six**

 **Chapter 4: A life is worthless in the face of power**

The Tops was a place Jenny wouldn't normally find herself hanging around in. She hated sitting still for too long but this was her one chance to get back at the man who took everything away from her. Sitting at the bar, the woman could feel her nerves kicking up in overdrive once more. Motioning the bartender over, she ordered a beer and slid the caps over, paying the man off. Tapping her fingers on the counter, she couldn't get her fingers around that beer any quicker then the bartender finally served her. Flipping the cap off, she slid it into her pocket and took a quick swig. It was warm but she couldn't complain about the small amount of comfort the alcohol offered her.

"Boss are you going to be alright?" Raul asked from over her shoulder

"Yeah.. Yeah I'll be fine. But uhm.. Hey I need to request something from you." Jenny turned herself in her stool, her dark hues gazing up at him,

"What's up Boss." Raul gently frowned,

"I'll need you to hang back.. While I take care of.. This rat problem." Jenny gave him a sad look, knowing her companion was going to put up a fight about it. But he knew better then to argue with the woman.

"Boss…" Raul began to draw out before Jenny waved him off with her hand.

"Trust me..please." Jenny frowned gently.

"I don't like it, but alright Boss, I'll hang back." Raul sighed.

"Thank you." Jenny nodded and turned back around to the bar.

The woman reached back over to her beer and took a heavy swig from it, her face wrinkling from the sour nature of the beer. Shaking her head, she took one more swig from the near empty bottle, then slid it over to the bartender, nodding at him in thanks. Sliding off of her bar stool, Jenny stood straight on her feet and squared her shoulders. Raul could see the nerves melting off of her face and that old anger replacing it once again. It was time.

Jenny left the bar and quickly made her way into the heart of the casino. It was almost like the man had been waiting for her to finish her beer because there he was, surrounded by four body guards hanging out and talking with one of the guests. Keeping her cool though she walked over towards Benny, keeping her fists bawled up tightly. Yet she kept herself far enough away from the man it didn't raise any suspicions but close enough to grab the man's cold gaze. That same cold gaze he gave her just before shooting her in the head. Jenny could feel her heart freeze up in her chest but now was not the time to run away.

"What in the goddamn, it's you?!" Benny almost cried out. "Let's keep this in the groove, hey? Smooth moves like smooth little babies." Benny almost sounded panicked.

"It seems like you need to work on your marksmanship." Jenny snapped.

"I hit what I was aiming for. Guess you had brains to spare. Or are you just thick skulled?" Benny wasn't amused. "Either way baby, this is good news. Maybe I can finally sleep at night knowing you didn't die. What say you and me cash out, go somewhere more private like? Any questions you got. I'll answer." Benny crossed his arms.

Jenny wanted to punch the man right then and there, but now was the perfect opportunity. He was leading her right into his own demise and she was going to take it. The woman slowly sneered.

"Ditch the body guards an we'll talk." Jenny snapped once more.

"Jesus, All right honey baby, if that's what it takes for you to earn my trust, I'll earn your trust. Presidential Suite, I'll meet you there." Benny frowned.

#

The woman had beat Benny over to the Presidential Suite. The man had seemingly took all the time in the world to get over to the room, but she cared little about it. Benny had walked right into her trap the moment he entered into those doors alone. Sitting on the couch, Jenny's dark hues met up with Benny's, a sick sneer growing acrossed her face.

"Jesus baby, you are one sick broad." Benny muttered.

"Says the one who shot me in the head." Jenny retorted. "Look, I didn't come here for answers Benny, I don't need answers." Jenny stood up.

"Well then why did you come here?" Benny walked over to the couch, leaning against it. His arms crossing in front of him. Those dark cold eyes gazing over the woman's form.

"I came here because I dig a man like you.." Jenny's eyes narrowed, walking close to Benny, her arm outstretching, fingers wrapping around his tie.

Benny was clearly uncomfortable with Jenny making a move on him. It wasn't every day that the very person you shot in the head came back from the dead and started hitting on you. Yet he didn't stop her, he was almost intrigued.

"I hear 'dig' from you babe and all I can think of is a shovel. How can this be? This aint forgiveness it's something….wrong." Benny strained, his face contorting.

Jenny pulled him close to her, a sick smile growing acrossed her face. "I'm into things that are wrong.. Into things a little.. messed up." She slowly let go of his tie, dropping her hands down to her sides. Backing away from Benny she tipped her head.

"Alright baby you've convinced me, Benny is going to show you the Tops! I hope you're built sturdy, you crazy broad!" Benny chuckled.

That man with the crazy cold gaze, and slicked back hair never saw what was coming, he never figured the crazy broad that came back from the dead would strike him in the way that she did. She had grown quicker and more cunning then when he had first met her. That crazy broad had a sick look in her eye that told of a long and painful story filled with vengance that he should of seen coming. Yet with that silver tongue of hers, he was lured into a trap, a trap that meant his death. The moment the man with the crazy cold glare had made his move to kiss that silver tongued courier, she had pulled a knife from out of her belt and slit his throat, blood dribbling down his pale skin, drenching that trademark checkered coat. He should of seen it coming, yet he had been to blinded by the promise of power, to blinded to see that this silver tongued Courier didn't care about answers, didn't care about him. She was there to seek her life back.

Jenny watched the man crumple down to the floor, clenching at his torn up neck, blood dribbling out from under his red stained fingers. She had cut him just deep enough it was going to take a few minutes for him to bleed out. That was all she needed, in just those few minutes she was going to let this man know that despite in the face of power, that life that was once considered worthless, could take everything away.

Kneeling down to his side, Benny gazed at Jenny, his eyes full of betrayal and anger.

"You once told me that.. One fateful night.. That the game was rigged from the start. Yet it wasn't you holding all of the pieces Benny. It was me.. I was holding all the pieces from the start. And you were the losing player." Jenny sneered.

Reaching up, Jenny pulled the bandana off of her forehead, exposing the scars that had ran acrossed her forehead. Benny's eyes grew wide. Reaching out, Jenny wrapped the bandana tightly around the man's neck, cutting off his air flow. He was too weak to fight back. Closing her eyes, she held onto the bandana tightly feeling the man struggling. She held on tight just enough until his body fell limp. He was dead. It was all over.

Standing up slowly to her feet, the woman looked down at her blood stained hands. Her eyes then gazing down at the dead man in front of her. She shuddered. The tale of revenge had always been glamorous. A person wronged, getting back what was taken from them and living their life as if nothing had happened. Yet taking a life from someone personally was a hard choice to make and it was going to be something that Jenny was going to live with for the rest of her life. She didn't wish to see the life drain from Benny's eyes but she knew that was what he deserved, for taking the other courier's lives and for trying to take her own. She felt that old anger drain away from her, and the feeling of dread suddenly hit her. She had left her mark on the world much like the world had left its mark on her forehead. Her tan bandana had laid tightly wrapped around Benny's bloody neck telling the world that she had claimed this man's life. That was all she needed. Yet despite finally claiming her revenge, her nightmares had only just started. Leaning down she searched through his pockets until she found that Platinum Chip. That very thing that had changed everyone's lives that fateful night.

Backing away from the dead body, Jenny turned herself away and walked herself straight out of the Presidential Suite. She felt nothing, not happiness, not anger, she felt empty and alone. That same old feeling she had always experienced. Always alone.

Raul had been waiting patiently outside of the Presidential suite doors for some time. He heard no yelling, no gun shots, no flying glass. That meant everyone was all right and the boss was ok. Yet he couldn't help but worry about the poor young girl. She had felt like a sister to him, someone he had come to care about and look after for. Seeing how broken up she had been about even wanting to carry out her revenge, the last thing he wanted to do was leave her alone. Yet he respected her choices. It was all up to her and he didn't have any say in the matter. Yet the sight of her shambling out of the Presidential suite looking broken, hands stained with blood filled him with immediate worry. Shooting up from his stool, Raul trotted over to Jenny's side, looking over her form to make sure she wasn't bleeding out anywhere.

"Boss, you alright?" Raul inquired.

Her face was blank, eyes looked haunted. Those dark hues gazed briefly up at him until they dropped back down at the floor, still the woman was holding her hands out in front of her, trembling.

"I… its.. Its over Raul.. I..I.." She stammered.

"No Boss I understand, you don't need to say it." Raul sighed, his brow sinking.

"Let's.. lets get back to the Wrangler.." Jenny whispered.

"Ok Boss.."

#

The woman sat alone once more, alone in a bath tub naked, without any water. Her legs tucked up close to her chest and her head sitting on her knees. Her eyes stairing emptily at the wall. Her mind rolling over the memory of Benny dying over and over again. She couldn't shake it. It was almost worse then her own death but she had hoped eventually she would let it fade away into a distant memory. Jenny had wished her mind would lapse on that memory and she would forget it, but she had no control over it and it was frustrating. Holding up her hands, she gazed down at the dried blood caked on her fingers, shuddering. She tried so desperately to hold in her tears.

"Everything ok in their boss?" Raul called out from the other side of the door.

Jenny didn't answer.

"I'm coming in boss, is that ok?" Raul called out once more

"Yeah.." Jenny whispered.

The Ghoul walked into the bathroom slowly, immediately shielding his eyes the moment he noticed his friend was sitting nude in the empty bathtub.

"Sorry boss I didn't know you were nude!" Raul almost started backing out of the bathroom, still covering his eyes.

"No Raul its ok, we're both adults here." Jenny sighed, her dark hues gazing up at him.

Slowly uncovering his eyes, Raul looked down to see Jenny gazing back up at him. She looked broken and down right depressed. He knew the feeling all to well. Revenge was never as beautiful anyone made it out to be. He was familiar with it and he pitied her for having to go through all of this, despite it. He was here for her. Walking over to the edge of the tub, the Ghoul leaned over and switched on the water. Kneeling down to her side, he held up a small bar of soap. His cloudy blue hues searching her own dark eyes.

"I got this for you boss, figured you'd need it. An I also got you a small gift." He smiled weakly.

Jenny sighed softly and took the small bar of soap from his hand. Raul had been more then accommodating for her and she was ever so thankful for his help.

"What's that?" She inquired, her emotions beginning to ease a bit.

Without saying a word, the Ghoul stood up and moved himself close to Jenny. She felt something wrap back around her forehead and Raul tie a knot near the base of her skull.

A bandana.

"I figured you would want another one Boss." Raul pulled himself away from Jenny, his hues comforting and soft.

"It.. Means a lot.. Thank you." Jenny gave him a soft smile, reaching up and touching the brand new bandana that adorned her forehead.

Raul gave a gentle nod and backed out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Jenny leaned up against the side of the tub feeling the warm water slowly envelope around her tired body. Laying her head down, she sighed inwardly beginning to scrub the dried blood off of her hands. It was time to finally let go.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Story is FAR from over. It has only just begun! I hope you all have enjoyed it this far. This was actually a big chapter for me to write. Slow updates. Until then Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Diary of Courier Six**

 **Chapter 5: Brought to Hell**

Camp Forlorn Hope. What seemed to be a randomly settled plot of land from the NCR was actually a big strategic point against the Legion. The NCR had dotted acrossed the lands of the Mojave hoping to build up a good defense against the ever raiding forces. Yet the numbers between the bases had been stretched thin. So whenever Jenny had offered her help the NCR gladly accepted it. The camp had overlooked a decently sized canyon an rumors began to float around of an abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker not to far away. Yet the woman had kept to her own business.

Sitting along the far edge of the camp, Jenny had made herself a temporary camp. She didn't want to impede on what the NCR soldiers were doing, but she remained close enough if they had wanted her help. Keeping her legs tucked up under her, her hues occasionally gazed up to Raul's sleeping form. His back turned to her, the fedora she made him wear laying off to the side of his sleeping bag. The Ghoul would occasionally shift and grunt yet he never woke up. The two would often take turns sleeping, remaining ever vigilant to the surroundings around them. Though they were able to get more rest whenever they decided to camp near one of the NCR outposts. They were safest there. Pulling out her journal, Jenny's eye immediately caught up with the gaze of a NCR ranger approaching her small camp. Putting her journal down by her side, the woman had gazed up giving the Ranger her full attention.

"Ma'am." The Ranger spoke softly.

"Yes sir?" Jenny slowly raised to her feet.

"Some of my men are growing restless about that Bunker not to far from here. An well to ease their minds I was hoping you could possibly check it out. Maybe slip in, take a look around and slip out. Report back to me on your findings. Then possibly my boys will be able to focus better on the task at hand.. Like actually watching for any Legion raiders." The Ranger chuckled

"Of course, you know I'll go check it out now. I'll let him sleep. Shouldn't take too long." Jenny smiled motioning at Raul.

"Take your time ma'am." The Ranger gave her one final nod before making his way back to the camp.

Jenny knelt down briefly, slipping her journal back into her pack, she pulled it over her shoulder and looked down at Raul for a moment.

"He's going to be mad knowing I'm going by myself but the poor guy needs his rest." She whispered to herself.

Turning away, she quietly walked away from the camp and down the embankment. Following the directions on her pipboy. The woman continued to follow along the trail, a gentle breeze blowing through the canyon. Taking in a deep breath, Jenny raked her finger's through her wavy hair, pulling it out of her eyes. Cursing to herself about the sun in her eyes, the glimpse of something shiny laying on the ground caught her attentions. Perking up, Jenny slowly pulled her proton axe off of her shoulder and sank down close to the ground. Step by step the woman slowly got closer and closer to the shiny grate. She immediately recognized it being the entrance to the bunker. Taking her axe, she flipped it back over her shoulder and leaned down, her pale fingers wrapping around the grate and hefting it back.

Jenny sank close to the exposed entrance to the bunker. Slowly she lowered herself in, dropping quickly to the floor. The lighting inside was dim and almost haunting. Posters plastered the walls. 'Sierra Madre, New beginnings'. Immediately she was beginning to regret leaving Raul behind. Yet there was no turning back now. Slowly the woman walked over to the door and nudged it open. There in the room in front of her sat one lonely radio. The voice of a woman promising of new beginnings and possible riches sang out into the room. Feeling uneasy, Jenny began to make her way closer to the speaker, her out reaching out to turn off the radio when suddenly the vent's in the room filled up with a red noxious gas. The woman's eyes burned, her lungs felt like they were beginning to melt out of her chest. Having trouble keep consciousness, the woman suddenly collapsed down onto the ground, blacking out.

#

 _Alone_

 _Always alone._

 _Jenny stood on that cold balcony, her head felt like it was cracked open from the inside, out. Her heart heavy, vision blurry. Nothing made sense. She couldn't make out her fingers in front of her. Yet she had managed to pull herself from the railing and find a way to open up that heavy metal door stationed behind her. Yet she was alone. She was always alone. Everything hurt, her body riddled with cuts and scars. She could hardly walk a few steps without wanting to collapse and throw up. What was wrong with her…_

Gasping, that was all Jenny wanted to do when she woke up. Her lungs burned and eyes stung. Slowly raising up to her feet, the woman immediately collapsed back down to the ground. Something was choking her. She was alone, always alone. Just like in her reoccurring dreams. Coughing hard, the woman reached out in front of her, managing to pull herself up against the ledge of the water fountain in front of her and slowly sank down, sitting. She needed time to gather her thoughts. Slowly gazing up, Jenny immediately noticed she was not in that bunker. Her pack was gone and her armor had been replaced with some scratchy prisoners uniform. Raul wasn't with her either. Reaching up to her neck, Jenny's fingers immediately felt the tight pinch of a collar. Running her fingers up her face, at least her captor let her keep the bandana on her head. Jenny sighed inwardly and rubbed her eyes. Her dark hues sharpened immediately in the low light. She had been transported somewhere she didn't recognize. No light managed to slip through the clouds, red fog polluted the streets. The only light showing was the light cascading off of the hologram behind her. She was in hell.

"God dammit.. Where am I?" She hissed.

"The Sierra Madre." A voice called out behind her.

The woman immediately shot up to her feet, turning herself around she quickly braced for a fight to only notice the hologram of the woman had only turned into a picture of an older man.

"Who are you?" Jenny pressed.

"I am Father Elijah and you will no longer ask any more questions until I am finished talking. You are my prisoner now. That collar around your neck? It's a bomb, try to escape. It explodes, try to fight back it explodes. I need you for that pipboy of yours. You can use that to find the others. But be careful, all of your collars are linked. One of you die, you all die. That gas is lethal. Also and final word, be aware of the Ghost People around here. You will need to deal a final blow for them to stay dead. If you don't they will come back alive." The picture spoke.

"What do you need us for?" Jenny inquired.

"To break into the Sierra Madre." The old voice drummed. "Follow the locations marked on your pipboy. Once you unite everyone here back at the fountain. I will speak of the next step. Until then, I suggest you hurry up." The picture cut out cutting back to the hologram of the woman.

"Didn't ask for any of this.." Jenny snapped.

#

Flipping through the radio stations on her pipboy, Jenny had figured she would hunt down each of the others that Elijah had stationed around the Sierra Madre Villa one at a time. Whoever she encountered first, she decided to keep around as a possible companion. Fumbling around in the darkness was proving to be rather difficult by herself. The woman was really regretting not bringing Raul with her. If he would of even survived here. However she got here. Frowning at her findings, one station had banging, another was a garbled mumbling from something that sounded very much like a scared super mutant. The third had immediately caught her ear. Whoever was speaking on it spoke very eloquently, showing little sign that he was scared. This was going to be the one Jenny sought out first. It would be nice to be able to have a conversation with someone who wasn't rambling on or banging at things.

Following the marker on her pipboy, Jenny sank low to the ground, snaking her way through the maze of hallways and worn out buildings. The woman did her best to avoid whatever confrontations with the Ghost People that she encountered, often skulking in the shadows but striking out when she needed. She was skilled in sneaking, her footfalls light and her gaze sharp around her. Though without an extra pair of eyes from a companion, the woman did her best. The haze from the red fog was thick at times, burning at her lungs whenever she had to enter it. It didn't take the woman very long to find the building this man with the eloquent accent was hiding out in. Not knowing what she was going to deal with, she kept her weapon holstered over her back. Father Elijah had taken everything from her, her armor and proton axe. So doing with what she could find, she had taken one of the knife staffs from the Ghost People and had put it to use. Granted it didn't compare to her axe, any weapon was better then no weapon.

Slowly crawling up the stairs, the woman stayed close to the wall feeling her heart beginning to hammer in her chest. She didn't know what she was going to be in for. Was her soon to be companion safe? What was he like? All the women knew was his life depended on her as much as her life depended on him, so their cooperation was going to be a bit of a required effort.

"That tourist crosses me, they'll regret it. Even if they don't, they still might." The voice called out from her pipboy.

The women stopped and held her breath, hearing a soft song playing from a radio the floor above her, she pulled her pipboy up and flicked off the radio, not wanting the sounds to cross. Slowly walking up the flight of stairs, the woman's gaze wasted no time meeting up with the very man who spoke so beautifully.

He was a Ghoul, just like Raul. Yet unlike her past companion, he was dressed sharply, donning a pair of sunglasses, a sharp suit and a bow tie that hang just a bit crooked. Jenny was more shocked to find out that this silken lain voice that spoke from her pipboy was a Ghoul. Typically Ghoul's had raspy voices, perhaps from their vocal chords slowly rotting away, yet his voice sounded as smooth as glass, not a hint of rasp showing. Slowly she took a step, not able to speak, the woman held up her hands showing she wasn't there to attack.

"Have a seat, and then we'll talk." The man cooed.

Shocked by his manners. Jenny dropped her arms. Slowly she walked over to the Ghoul's side and sank down into the worn yellow chair. Her dark hues gazing up at her reflection in his sunglasses.

"The Sierra Madre. Mmm a beauty isn't she. She the one who invited you here?" The Ghoul briefly inquired.

Before Jenny had a chance to respond the Ghoul kept speaking.

"Or maybe you didn't catch her voice on the radio. Woke up confused like some of the others. Least you're still breathing." He continued to speak.

"By the way, don't get up or make any sudden motions, no matter how uncomfortable that chair gets.. The cushions just for show." He yet again cut her off.

"You must of rigged it with explosives." Jenny slipped.

"Sounds like you've done some blue collar construction work in life, your ma must be proud. Still.. Get up without my permission, I'll blast your ass so far through your head, it'll turn the moon cherry pie red." The Ghoul retorted.

Jenny felt her stomach sink. This man wasn't joking around. She didn't know who he was or how long he had spent out in this hell, but she knew it was better to take precautions then none at all. Better to be safe then dead.

"So lets keep this sweet and polite, and finish our conversation with no misunderstandings." He continued.

"I'll save my questions for the end, please go on." Jenny quietly spoke, wanting to not have her body blown apart in pieces.

"An that's what I missed, A rapt audience! Just because I work in entertainment, doesn't mean I am a moron. I heard my necktie beeping. I know what that means. I'm part of this somehow. I want out of this contract." He spoke softly. "And if you put me in it. I'm not going to be too happy. So whatever's going on here, if you're part of all this. You're taking orders from me." He pressed.

Jenny wasn't sure what he meant, but she had figured the Ghoul was far more familiar with the layout of this place then she was. If he had wanted to play leader she wasn't going to challenge him for this job. The woman just honestly wanted to go home.

"I'll cooperate. What do you want.?" Jenny asked.

"Good Good, We are in business. I may be a betting man but I like it when the odds are in our favor." His voice never wavered.

That's when it struck Jenny. The man never said he liked it when the odds were in his favor, He said when the odds were in their favor. Maybe this was a sign he was more willing to work with her then she had initially thought.

"If you're here with who I think, then Id rather have you on my side then his. An…ace in the hole. You want to live. I want what's in the Madre… real simple."

"Sounds good.." Jenny mumbled. "So I guess we will head out into this together?"

"Before we do, you must know that I have laid traps everywhere in the Villa. Can't be having you stick your leg in one of my traps. Don't think I could drag you back. I might be a betting man, but I am not splitting up in this town. Trust me." He purred.

Jenny looked at him sideways. She didn't know to trust him, believe him or think that he was lying. Yet if she had any chance in surviving in this hell-hole she would need to stick with someone. She would need that extra pair of eyes.

"Can I stand now.." Jenny groaned, almost baring her teeth.

"I can't be blowing you up now that we're partners now can I?" The Ghoul inquired.

A bitter sense of humor. She knew she was going to like him. Standing up she looked down at the Ghoul.

"Name's Jenny."

"Dean Domino. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." The man gave her a wide smile.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Oh this will be fun. To those that know me. I am very dedicated on trying to have the dialog match as much as the character's speech patterns as I can. (Sometimes I will use in game dialog). Dean is going to be a bit tricky for me initially so please be patient! Hope you guys have enjoyed the story this far! Just a heads up, my story does split from the canon often but I do try to keep characters as true to their original nature as possible. Happy Reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Diary of Courier Six**

 **Chapter 6: Old world beacon**

"So how long have you been out here?" Jenny broke the silence.

Her companion didn't talk much to her. Occasionally she heard him rambling on about something to himself, yet she didn't want to pry. Maybe it was a way he could keep himself sane. She figured it was easy to lose your mind here and want to end it all. Without paying Dean much mind, the woman continued to lead them around in the shadows, feeling like she was growing more lost by the minute. Despite saying he wanted to take the lead not long ago, Jenny had immediately figured he was just along for the ride. Everything was in her hands. It was frustrating.

"I…got an invitation to come here before the Sierra Madre even opened up. You see I was supposed to be apart of the Grand Gala event, but that obviously never happened." Dean's voice purred.

"Must have been quite awhile then.." Jenny blurted.

"I'm pretty sure that was way before you were born, partner. You see I was invited here and, well the rest of the world decided to bomb itself." Dean sighed

"Wait.. You're prewar?" Jenny stopped in her tracks. The only other prewar person she met was Raul. That would explain why he was a Ghoul.

Turning herself, the woman leaned up against the pillar next to her. Crossing her arms, she focused on the way Dean carried himself. No wonder he spoke so eloquently and dressed so sharply. Even the way he had pulled a cigarette out from his pocket and smoked it. It was all class. This Ghoul dripped in class.

It then dawned on her.

He was the Dean Domino on all of the old world posters she had seen plastered around the strip.

"Shit.." She muttered to herself.

"What is it, have I done something to bother you? You are obviously preoccupied with something, I sure would like to know." Dean spat.

"I didn't clue in to who you were." Jenny slipped.

Straightening herself up, the woman outstretched her hands and rolled her shoulders, trying to loosen up her tightened muscles.

"What does that mean." Dean lowered his cigarette. A scowl dropping on his face.

"I'm not sure you know how long it's been since.. Well the bombs have dropped. A few hundred years I believe but I've seen posters, old posters up of you plastered all over the Vegas strip." Jenny tipped her head. "I didn't clue in that, it was you." Jenny turned herself away for a moment and raked her hands through her wavy blonde hair. She felt like a fool.

"Several hundred years you say.." Dean paused. "I am surprised the Vegas strip even survived the war. Enough morons around it, wouldn't of been surprising to know they blew themselves up. I guess not."

Pulling herself off the pillar, the woman had immediately focused in on the ever growing threat that had decidedly emerged from the shadows. Jenny's ears picked up on the shuffling of feet, the groans from the ghost people. Deciding to let Dean do whatever Dean wanted to do, hoping he would at least take the woman's lead, she immediately sunk down to the ground, skating herself close to the wall. Reaching around behind her she pulled her knife staff off of her shoulder. Catching Dean out of the corner of her eye, the Ghoul whipped out his pistol and started firing round after round at the ghost people. He seemingly decided to ignore her hint to go stealthy. Yet only no matter how many rounds he fired off, it only seemed to attract a larger group of ghost people to their location. Jenny was adamant about killing the least amount that she could, but if she needed to slay a large group… she was going to slay a large group.

Keeping herself low to the ground, the woman moved quickly behind the growing group of ghost people. Readying her staff she launched herself up to her feet and started swinging the pole around. The knives attached at the end raking deep into the ghost people's flesh. One by one, the woman had managed to knock down each of their attackers, making sure to deliver the finishing blow to them so they wouldn't rise again. Hearing Dean curse to himself she lowered her staff and tossed the strap back over her shoulder, getting it out of her way.

"I would suppose that I am lucky you seem to be such a skilled fighter partner. If one of the locals here catches us, that would be the end for not only you but me as well." Dean immediately holstered his pistol, his gaze hidden behind those dark sunglasses.

Jenny didn't respond. Walking past the ghoul, she remained close to the wall, her eyes and ears ever watching and listening for the ghost people. The woman was bound and determined to not waste much time fumbling around this hell hole. She wanted to get home. The quicker, the better. The fog was growing thicker, the sky growing darker. It must have been night time now in the Madre. The sky was always dark here the woman figured, but occasionally a star would peak briefly through the thick red clouds. It gave the woman hope knowing she wasn't truly in hell, but just crawling around in a place that seemed so much like it. Hearing more moans deeper in the fog caused her heart to sink. This wasn't going to be a easy trip, if her partner cooperated then at least they could all hope to make it out alive. So far he had yet to betray her.

Turning her head slowly over her shoulder. Dean seemingly took her hint and was crouched behind her. He had stopped muttering to himself and seemed to focus himself on the task at hand, or plotting something.

"We need to find somewhere to camp out at for the night." Jenny whispered.

"I like the way you think, there is a small shop not to far from here..We will have to cross that thick cloud if you wish to reach it." Dean purred.

Jenny turned herself and looked forward, sighing inwardly. She didn't like this premise. Thick fog meant that her lungs were going to burn, her vision was going to grow blurry and the Ghost people hid deep inside its bowels. It meant she was going to either need to run through the cloud or risk dying in the noxious gas. This wasn't going to be a good mix with her scrambled head.

"I'll have you lead the way, I'll be in no shape to try and find my way through that mess." Jenny looked back over her shoulder. Her dark eyes gazing at her own reflection in Dean's sunglasses.

"Don't tell me you are getting cold feet now my dear partner. We can't have that if we expect to get out of here alive." Dean snickered.

Jenny brushed his comment off, the woman wasn't used to his sense of humor. Raul was sarcastic when the time was right. He wouldn't of started joking in this situation like Dean was. She had hoped it wouldn't grow into an annoyance. An annoyance that she could easily let ball up into a hindrance if she paid to much attention into it. Breathing out slowly she stood up and motioned for him to take the lead. Dean rose up to his feet, a small smile ever adorned on his face. Without hesitation, the Ghoul ran right down the ally way, his footfalls light and limber compared to Jenny's heavier step. Disappearing into the cloud, the woman followed his dark form as closely as she could. The cloud grew thicker and thicker, her lungs burned.

That old dreaded feeling began to nip at the back of the woman's neck. The cloud grew thicker and thicker, her lungs burned with every gasp of air Jenny tried taking in. With this her vision blurred. Dean disappeared in front of her. The woman could feel her mind reeling, growing hazy. Her actions grew clumsy and her senses dulled.

Moans

That's all the woman could hear, they were growing louder and closer. Yet her mind refused to connect with her body. Her arms refused to grasp around her knife staff, legs not moving forward. Her whole body was frozen. How she wished this wouldn't be the time her brain would freeze up her body. Clenching her eyes tightly, her vision was growing more and more blurry, her body began to loosen up and with a hard breath out, Jenny's refocused herself. Opening her dark eyes once more, she caught site of a pair of glowing eyes right next to her. Before she had the chance to swing her staff, she was struck, a knife dug deep into her side. Yelping at the hit. Jenny swung her staff up and dug the knives at the end deep inside the dark forms skull, killing it.

Yet before she could prepare herself, another dark form scuttled in the shadows and grabbed her arm, pulling her hard. Her body collapsed by the force, her vision blacking out. Yet Jenny remained conscious, she could feel her body being drug through the dirt and dropped. She didn't struggle, didn't fight. She felt numb. Yet the moment she felt like her hope of leaving hell was crumbling, she heard a door softly close and lock.

"You are bleeding." That soft eloquent voice broke the silence.

It was Dean, he saved her life.

Jenny didn't respond. Yet she laid on the ground, taking in sharp gasps of clean air. Strength slowly returning to her body. That was all she needed, a short moment to gather her thoughts and reconnect the pieces mentally. Her vision slowly returned.

Sitting herself up, Jenny gazed down at her side. Dean didn't lie, she was bleeding and bleeding pretty good. Cursing at herself, the woman pulled the small pack she gathered earlier in her travels off of her shoulder and zipped it quickly open. Her hand reached inside, fumbling about. Feeling a stimpak at the bottom of the pack, Jenny's fingers wrapped around it and pulled it out. Holding her arm out, the woman stabbed the needle deep into her vein. The stimpak wouldn't heal the wound, but it would certainly help stop the bleeding. Dropping the stim on the ground. The woman slowly backed herself up to the wall nearest to her, the cold clay felt good on her sore aching muscles.

"Do you need help with that." Dean inquired.

Jenny only shook her head no. Not breaking her concentration, the woman reached up to her torn up shirt and pulled it up and over her head, dropping it down next to her. Reaching back into her pack, she pulled out a small med kit and popped it open. Inside was a different sort of bandages, antibiotics, pain killers as well as a few syringes, needles and thread. Setting the med kit on the floor, Jenny reached for the needle and thread. Not wasting time, the woman clenched her teeth, took in a deep breath and started stitching her wound closed. The small soft occasional wimper of pain escaping her lips. Finishing it up, Jenny tied the last stitch and placed the needle back into its place in the kit. The woman slipped it back into her back and leaned her head back against the clay wall. Her breaths hard and rapid, small beads of sweat rolling down her neck.

"You are most certainly a interesting individual." Dean chuckled.

Jenny heard a stool being dragged acrossed the room, she figured the Ghoul was wanting to sit down on something other then the floor.

"If I only knew half the story." Jenny sighed.

"What does that mean." Dean sank down on the stool next to his partners form.

"Keeping the story short. I have a bad case of amnesia." Jenny's dark eyes gazed up at Dean, taking her hand she pointed at her head and frowned.

"It seems to me you might have more secrets locked in that brain of yours then what's in that vault in the Madre." Dean purred.

"Good luck unlocking them." Jenny snorted.

"Consider this a challenge then my dear partner." Dean sat up straight, adjusting his crooked bowtie.

#

 _Jenny stood in front of the sink, her vision occasionally growing blurry and sharpening again. Her head ached, heart ached. It felt like someone had ripped her apart and stitched her back together. Gazing up her dark eyes met its own gaze in the mirror. Horror sank down into the pits of her stomach. Her face was bruised, dried blood dotted along her forehead. Her eyes were sunken in and tired. That was the least of it though. A dark and deep gash ran messily acrossed her forehead. The woman started to tremble. Reaching up, she touched the gash, her fingers twitching. She could feel hot tears stinging at her eyes. What had happened to her?_

"I would believe now would be a good time you wake, partner." Dean nudged the woman's shoulder.

Jenny shot up from the floor, feeling the stitches in her side grow taunt. Running her hands over her eyes she sighed inwardly and shook her head. Her dark hues gazed over to see Dean standing back his head tipped a bit as a bit of smoke leaked out from the hole that was once his nose.

"Mind if I?" Jenny motioned to his cigarette in hand.

"Go ahead." Dean reached out and offered her the cigarette.

Taking it from his hand, the woman brought it up to her lips and took in a deep drag, closing her eyes as she felt the smoke bite at the back of her throat. Blowing it out quickly, Jenny handed Dean the rest of the cigarette and rolled her shoulders.

"Might I say, you were talking about this.. Doctor O all of last night. You are quite the talker when you sleep." Dean tipped his head once more.

"I….. I don't… know who this.. Doctor O is." Jenny's voice trembled.

"So… it seems that is from those secrets locked away in that head of yours." Dean purred.

Jenny groaned, brushing off her partners remark. He seemed to be more interested in what was floating around in her head then even the prospect of getting out alive. Then again she didn't know him very well, she shouldn't make snap assumptions right now. This was the last place to do it.

#

The way back to the fountain had remained pretty quiet in the morning compared to their travels that past evening. They would encounter small groupings of ghost people but they seemed to favor the streets the darker it was outside. Seeing the flickering form of the woman above the fountain was almost a comforting feeling. They were free of ghost people here. They seemed to fear the holograms.

Jenny sunk down to her knees, leaning against the side of the fountain. Running her hands over her eyes once more she could feel her head growing cloudy once more. Dean didn't know how to handle her when she got like this. Raul on the other hand would let the woman sit down and gather her thoughts before they would continue on. Dean would push Jenny through it until she was practically crumbling down onto the ground. Getting out of this hell was beginning to look less and less like a reality the more time she spent here. The clouds were not helping matters either.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Things have gotten quiet so I will be able to get chapter updates posted more regularly. Thank you for the views and favorite! Means so much to me! Happy Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Diary of Courier Six**

 **Chapter 7: Always waking alone**

Everyone was accounted for. Christine, a calm and collective woman. Despite not being able to speak she had proved to be a very comforting and helpful companion to Jenny. Next was God or Dog depending on who you spoke to. He was a broken minded being much like herself. Though unlike her, God had broke his personality into two. One was scared and would take orders much like a dog and the other was stubborn and strong minded. That was God. She first ran into a glimpse of Dog sitting in the cage rocking back and forth, but after finding the key and opening it. The Super Mutant had buried that personality and she then met God. He was first very hard to get along with, but the longer she had spent time with him. The more she could relate. She never once tried forcing the other personality out to do her bidding. Which she believed helped earn the trust of her Super Mutant Companion. Last of all was Dean. He was the first she met but the longest she traveled with. The grand event had been initiated and Jenny had pushed her way into the Casino. That's when things had turned for the worse. After entering the casino, her world had grown hazy. Much like that of the time she first entered the abandoned bunker from what seemed many nights ago. She was beginning to disconnect from how much time she had spent in hell.

Jenny felt her body collapse, everything growing dark around her. Her consciousness slipping away. Darkness had claimed her once more. Nobody had came to her side. Nobody had called her out from this darkness. She was alone…always alone.

The woman woke with a nasty headache. She had been moved. She was no longer anywhere close from where she had collapsed earlier. Sitting up, Jenny reached up to immediately feel in the bandana that ever adorned her forehead was still there. For her relief it was. Sighing hard, she slowly rose up to her feet and stretched out her arms. That's when the silence was broken.

"Ahhh you are awake."

It was her captor, Elijah.

"Should I be excited you are?" Jenny snorted.

"Now isn't the time for sarcasm. You are so close to cracking that vault wide open." Elijah's voice grew stern.

"Where are my companions." Jenny sighed.

"Does that matter?" Elijah almost snickered.

"I said where are my companions!" Jenny snapped.

"They are around the casino. You will just have to look around for them. But don't take too long. I need you to get into that vault."

The voice clicked off of her pipboy.

She was alone again.

Jenny cleared her throat. Reaching around to her pocket. She pulled out a small pack of cigarettes. Flipping back the top. She pulled a cigarette out and lit it. Slipping the pack back into her pocket. She took a long drag and slowly blew it out, her dark eyes slowly closing. She felt annoyed and needed to take the edge off. She knew smoking wasn't good for her. What was it going to do, give her cancer. She was already exposed to high amounts of radiation every day. Smoking was the last thing she was concerned about. Holding the cigarette loosely between her lips the woman slowly made her way down the hallway. She could hear the moans and groans of the ghost people but they had seemed far off and in the distance. She felt more safe inside the casino. At least the gas wasn't as thick here. Pulling the staff off of her shoulder, she held it close in both hands. The woman took small drags from the cigarette between her lips. That's when she caught a glimpse of one of the holograms in her eye. She had seen one of these before. They moved around almost like they were alive. She couldn't remember though. It wasn't like the hologram of Vera over the fountain. Sighing softly the woman knew this was one puzzle piece from many of the missing pieces in her memories. Following the wall, Jenny slipped into a room and closed the door behind her. Looking around she saw many couches pushed up against the sides. A cold empty fireplace adorned the far wall of the room. She knew she needed to rest and gather her thoughts. Standing up straight. She took a final drag from her cigarette and threw the butt into the empty fireplace. Left over embers dancing as the cigarette slowly burned out. Turning herself. Jenny braced her form against the arm of one of the couches and pushed it in front of the door, blocking it.

Moving away from it. The woman walked over to the far corner of the room and slowly sank down to the floor. Sighing hard, she reached up and slowly untied the bandana off of her forehead, laying it down next to her. Reaching up Jenny ran her fingers over the deep scars that ran messily over her forehead. She could never figure out where they came from or how she got them. Only bits of memories of her discovering them fresh popped up in her mind but never the reason why. It had always been a complete mystery to her. She obsessed over it. Raking her hands through her sandy blonde hair. Jenny leaned her head back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. Honestly she felt closer then ever to being able to leave this hell. She didn't know how this would all turn out, or if she would even complete what needed to be done but she was beginning to boil up a plan.

After all of this was said and done. Jenny felt like she could get her answers from visiting one particular place. Somewhere she hadn't been for a long time. Some place she knew had turned into a wreckage. Shrugging the thought off of her shoulders. She reached down and tied the bandana back around her forehead, covering those scars up once more.

#

 _"With that… peculiar scar on your forehead. I believe that is what corrected the autodocs operation. Why you haven't turned into a mindless brute like the others." A fuzzy voice recalled in the woman's head._

 _Mindless brute. She didn't know what it meant but she sure felt like it after receiving that news._

Jenny gasped, waking up. She placed both of her hands over her forehead and shook her head. The dreams were beginning to get more and more common every time she slept. Sadly she didn't have her journal with her to write everything down like she normally did. Hopefully her taking mental notes on all of this would help her create a timeline when she got back to Camp Forlorn Hope. If she would even remember them by the time she got back. If she got back.

#

The woman had found all of her companions and got them settled. After talking with Elijah Jenny had made her way down to the vault and opened up the computer screen. Everything had been unlocked for the world to take. Yet the woman wasn't tempted to take the gold bars sitting there next to her. It didn't matter to her. She wanted to get out alive.

"It seems like you have got in." Elijah's voice called out from the screen.

"Now that I am here. Are you coming down?" Jenny inquired.

"What you think I am stupid?" Elijah snapped.

"No, Elijah I don't. Look I don't care about what is in the vault. I don't care about splitting shares or whatever you had planned. I don't care about what is in this vault. I just want to go home. So please come down so nobody else takes what is in here. Its all yours." Jenny's voice grew smooth. She was coaxing him. Leading him into a trap.

He took it.

Just like Benny took his trap.

This would be the second life Jenny had claimed due to that silver tongue she had. Hearing the old man climb down the long set of stairs. Jenny had crouched herself low and slowly stepped out of the vault, closing the door behind her. Watching as the man entered the vault, the woman slowly snuck out. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Just as the man realized he had been tricked and he was alone. Jenny was riding the elevator up and out of the vault. Leaving the old psycho to die by himself with those treasures he had always lusted for.

The elevator lead right to the Villa. Right up to the fountain where she had first woken up to. All 3 of her companions had been waiting for her to arrive. All of them full of hope that the end was soon in sight. Just as Jenny arrived all of their bomb collars had turned off. Wasting no time the woman ripped the collar off and threw it down on the ground. She was a free woman once more.

All of them said their goodbyes to each other. Jenny had learned to appreciate each of her companions equally. All of them had qualities that had helped get her through this hell. Something that she knew she wouldn't be able to let go of. Everyone had something they had a hard time letting go of in the Madre and this was hers.

#

Jenny was met immediately with a warm hug from Raul the moment she arrived back at the camp. The old Ghoul had grown concerned about her. Her random disappearance had seemed to send a small ripple in the Mojave. She had told the NCR that the abandoned bunker had led to the Sierra Madre some how but to stay far away due to the noxious gases and dangerous locals. Raul had never left her side. It was admirable but Jenny knew she needed to talk with him that evening before she set out once more. Making her rounds around the camp, it was nice to see the blue sky again. The warm sun felt welcoming on her pale skin. She honestly felt more thankful then ever to be alive and free from that place. Yet with each waking the moment, the sun began to set and Jenny needed to part ways.

Making her way back to their small camp. The woman sunk down onto her sleeping back and sighed inwardly. It felt so good to be away from that hell hole, it felt good to see others again. Others that didn't immediately attack her or misjudge her. Jenny tucked her feet under her form, her dark hues gazing down at the small fire Raul built up for the both of them. Raul sat on the other side, stoking the fire a bit before gazing up at Jenny.

"Raul.. I think we need to split up after tonight." It hurt to tell him that. She had left him worrying the past week to only want to split again. At least then he could head back home.

"Boss.. I understand." His voice was quiet.

"You can.. Either head home or my home in Novac is open to you if you want." Jenny tipped her head hoping he would take her offer. At least she had a real bed he could sleep in, unlike his worn mattress back at his shack.

"As long as you don't send me back to Black Mountain. I am a happy old man." Raul gave Jenny a weak smile nodding at her.

"Thank you." She smiled warmly.

Gathering her journal and belongings. She packed it all away in her pack. Tonight she would sleep at the camp and head off first thing in the morning. She was going to visit the Divide.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well that story arc got a bit skippy, sorry about that but I've decided to take the story in a bit more of a solid direction. The next few chapters should have less scene cuts that are more fleshed out. Thank you for sticking with me this long! Happy Reading!**


End file.
